Kiyoshi
by AmandasPANDA
Summary: Kiyoshi Ships comes to Howarts after seeing the evil that is Lord Voltamort.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter One: The Girl.

Kiyoshi Ships woke up and looked around and wonder were she was, she remembered that she had fell asleep in her home but now that she is awake she is in a different place, were that place is she did not know. But it was dark and cold and there did not seem to be any body she waked around and ran in to something. She woke in front of it and read it. It was a tombstone. She now knew were she was, but the new question was how she got there? She wondered around some more and come across what looked like an over stuffed chair, she waked up closer to it to find that it was an over stuffed chair. 'But what is a chair doing out here? But then aging, what I'm I doing out here?' Kiyoshi thought. "My oh my do we have here?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned a rounded to see a very tall and kind of scar sank- faced man. "Hello." She said to the man and gave her a small smile her dark eyes had a shine behind them and her long black hair started to flow in the gentle breeze. He smiled back at her and knelled down to her. "Tell me child how did you get here and were did you come from?" The tall man asked. "I don't know the answer to any of thus questions." Kiyoshi answered. "How is that possible?" The tall man asked. "I don't know." She answered him. "Well child it seems like you need a place to stay." The tall man said. "It dose look that way." Kiyoshi agreed. "You may stay here." The tall man invited. "Here in a graveyard?" Kiyoshi asked astonished that he would sagest such a thing. The tall man gave a long cold laphe at the small child. "Not here there is a house, my house you can live in." He offered her. "Ok." Was the simple answer. "Ok then flow me." The man said. They go to the house on top of the hill. "You may stay here as long as you want." The man said as he invited her in his home. She waked in and had a looked around there was not much to see other than a staircase and some drapes. "Warmtail!" The tall man called into the darkness. A Rat looking man come out and looked at Kiyoshi cursory for a scent then dropped to his knees and bowed to the tall man. "Yes my lord?' The Rat man asked still on the floor. "Warmtail hold out your arm I must call my loyal servants." The tall man said to the man on the floor. The man did as he was told. After moments wait several people in black clocks appeared out of now were! It was simply amazing! "My loyal death eaters I have called you all here and it pleases me so much, and I see that you all have notice our gust that we have with us." The Tall Man said. It was indeed true, all the death eaters were eyes the strange new girl that stood by there masters side. Some looked confused will others had a strange glee in there eyes. "This is any ecstrardanery girl, she is very special, and I proems a painful death to anybody who cases her any harm." He paused to make sure that that was clear before he cautioned. "However you all may fill free to tack to her, before I care out my next plan." He said and sat down in his over stuffed chair. Many death eaters crowded the small girl. Some crouched down to talk to her. "Hello child." A cool male voice said. "Hello." She said back with a smile. "My, aren't you a pretty little thing." A female voice said in a baby voice. Kiyoshi smile got bigger and she blushed a little. "What is your name?" Another female's voice asked. "Kiyoshi Ships." She answered. A death eater shorted and asked "What kind of name is that?" He asked rudely. "I think it's Japanese." Kiyoshi said serially. "That man that you serve under, what is his name?" Kiyoshi asked. It took a will but somebody finally answered her it was the man with the cold voice. "His name is Lord Voldemort." He said. "Why does he think I'm special?" She asked. Nobody said any thing for a long time because nobody knew the answer to that question. "I don't know Kiyoshi." The male said. Lord Voldemort walked over to the grope he also knelt to properly speck to the small girl. "Your special child because you have a lot of power, a power that needs control, needs to be trended and focused I can help you I can train you properly to help you tap into your powers because right now there sleeping but I can help awaken them." Lord Voldemort promised her. Kiyoshi thought about it for a moment and then said "I would like that very much." Lord Voltamort smiled and stood up and said to her "That is good to here child but I'm afraid that there is no time to train you just yet there is other work to be done." He said turning to his death eaters he said "Come there is work to do and Wormtail you will be reasonable for waching Kiyoshi." He said. Wormtail bowed low and thanked the lord for his assignment. Kiyoshi was getting tiered of being board inside the Riddle Manor even though she did not even know it was called that. She closed her eyes and wished that she was with Lord Voldemort were ever he was. When she opened her eyes she instantly knew that she was not inside any more. She walked around to she were she was at but admittedly stopped when she herd a blood chilling scram that filled the air around here making her fill sick. She waked around to find a woman on the ground and Lord Voldemort standing over her he was some how torturing her! This made Kiyoshi fell very sick and she wanted nothing more than to get as far way as possible some were truly safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

Chapter Two: The Safe Place

When Kiyoshi reopened her eyes what she was amazed at what she saw. It was a castle! "Wow it's huge!' She could not help but to say out loud. She walked up to the front doors, and to her surprise they opened them selves to for her to enter. She did not let it stop her from going inside the castle. When she entered the castle and walked around for a bit she found her self in a room that had five extremely long and large tables. Four of theses tables were lined up, but the one table over looked them all. This told here many things one of the things was that many people live here, or did live here. "I wonder if any body is her now." Kiyoshi said out loud to no one inparticular. "I'm here child." a very aged but kind looking man said. He had a smile on his face as he walked slowly toward her. When he was just a few feet away from her he knelt down to be at her level to talk to her. "Hello" He said quietly to her. "Hello." She returned. "What is your name?" Kiyoshi asked. "To be short my name is Albus Dumbledore." He answered. "And what is your name?" He asked. "My name is Kiyoshi Ships." She said to answer his question. "How did you get here my dear?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm not sure but it has happened before." Kiyoshi said. "Why don't we try to get this all straitened out in my office." He offered. They walked to his office in silence and Dumbledore said the password to his office that Kiyoshi did not here what it was. Kiyoshi was amazed by the office and she gasped when she saw Fawkes. "Oh it's so big and pretty." She said admiring the phoenix. Fawkes mad a noise and flow to the Headmaster. "Kiyoshi, do you know what this is?" He asked as he sat on the chair behind his desk, and petted Fawkes. "Yes it's a phoenix, I just never seen one before." Kiyoshi said. "And who do you know about phoenixes?" he asked truly surprised. "My grandmother has told me many things." Kiyoshi said not see what the big deal was. "Excuses me but were are we?" Kiyoshi asked. "We are in a magical school called Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "What an odd name." Kiyoshi said. She dint seem to care about it being a magical school. "Kiyoshi I want an answer that question I asked you earlier. But because you don't even no were you come from it might be difficult. But I remember you telling me that you come here by means that you are incapable of knowing how you come here." Dumbledore said. Kiyoshi stood there for a moment trying to determine what he had just said and what it meant. She then realized that he was wonder who she had arrived at Hogwarts but she wanted to make sure. "Sir I'm not sure how I got here but I do remember closing my eyes and felling an energy around me, but I would never open my eyes. But when I did I found my self in front of this castle." Kiyoshi said. Dumbledore took a moment to consider what Kiyoshi had just said. "Has this ever happened before Miss Ships?" He asked. "Yes I was token from my home and sent to a graveyard were I met a man that I first though nice but I was wrong he's evil." Kiyoshi said. Dumbledore had been truly surprised to her what the little girl before him had just said to him. If his assumption was right then that mean that the girl in front of him had just lived after being in the presents a Lord Voldemort. But how? Was the question in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

Kiyoshi was wandering the halls of Hogwarts alone. She was still confused about the strange stare that Albus had given her. She had just turned another corner and found a hall of doors. Curiosity had come over the small dark haired girl. She opened the first door to find a man standing at the fare end of the dark room, they only light was a bazaar green light that was coming from something Kiyoshi couldn't identify. He seemed very busy with what ever it was that was giving of the strange light. She stood there quietly desisting whether or not to make herself know to the man. She desisted to wait a little bit longer. The man seemed to have realized that somebody was watching him so he turned around slowly. At first he did not seem to see the little girl in front of him in tell he looked down. She smiled at him and walked closer to him to see him properly. He knelled down to properly see the child before him. "Who are you?" He asked after a short moment. "I'm Kiyoshi Ships. Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Severus Snape. But what are you doing here?" Severus asked. "I thank I'm staying here, but I'm not sure." Kiyoshi said. "What are you doing here?" Kiyoshi asked. "I'm working on a posent, or I was." He said. "Does anyone no you're here?" Severus asked. "Well there's you and Albus." Kiyoshi said. "Why didn't he tell me you were here?" He asked. "I don't know." Kiyoshi said. He looked down at her smiling face and dark eyes that looked as though they were shining. He sighed and tock the little girl's tiny hand into his big one. They walked down the halls and back to the headmaster's office but he wasn't in there. "Where could he be?" Severus asked. "Maybe he's eating." Kiyoshi suggested. "That is a possibility." Severus said. It truly was possible because it was so close to lunch time. They walked in to the great hall and sure another Albus was there eating. "Ah Severus I'm glad to see that you have met our young Miss Ships." Albus said. "Albus why did you not tell me there was a young child running around Hogwarts unsupervised? And how did see get here?" Severus asked. "My dear Severus I don't believe that Miss Ships had they intention to disrupt your potent making and there did I" Albus answered. "But how did she get here?" Severus asked aging. "That we can only guess, but I think that she is a very powerful which with unneack powers." Albus said. Severus looked down at the girl whose hand he was still holding. She was smiling bright and cheerful she looked so happy and care free just standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

Kiyoshi had never in her live had every tasted anything as delouses as the food that she was tasting right now. There were all kinds of food there, some she had never seen before. But it all seemed to melt in her mouth. "Enjoying your self Miss Ships?" Severus asked. Kiyoshi nodded her head; she was having a wonderful time eating her food. Severus and Albus both chuckled lightly at the dark haired girl that sat between them. After lunch Kiyoshi was aloud to watch Severus if she promised to be quiet. Kiyoshi watched for hours in tell diner always fascinated. It wasn't in-tell diner time that Severus stopped brewing and Kiyoshi stopped watching. After another wonderful meal Kiyoshi fell so sleepy. "Well Miss Ships it seems we have to find you a place to sleep." Albus said. Kiyoshi was taken the 7th floor. She did as she was told. She walked back and forth thinking about a place to sleep. Then appeared a door on the wall and when it was open there was a bed just her size. She walked in the room and sat down on the bed. She admittedly fell asleep. When Kiyoshi woke up she felt refreshed and happy. She walked down to the great hall fro what she assumed would be a wonderful meal. She found unknown people sitting with Albus and Severus so she figured them no harm. One was a giant of a man, whose hair was black and matted. They other was a stern old woman, she was taking to Severus. Kiyoshi walked in with out any thing suggesting that she had no interested about strangers. "Well that mast be her." commented the elderly woman. All eyes were on her but she did not finch under the gazes of the adults. "Well hello there." The giant said to her. "Hello." Kiyoshi answered. "Kiyoshi why don't you goon us for breakfast and get to know are another Professors." Albus said. "Thank you Albus." Kiyoshi said tacking her set at the head table. Introductions were made. "But I still don't understand how you got here." Professor McGonagall said. "I think it was magic but other than that I don't know." Kiyoshi said. Kiyoshi spent every day ether watching Severus or wondering out side the castle, because she now the castle by heart. She was also introduces two more of the staff members, Professor Trelwaney and Professor Flickwick. Kiyoshi had token a fascination to the strange and dangerous crechers that Hagrid kept. Hagrid fond a soft spot for the small girl that seemed to love the harmful beast as much as he did. "I reckon that it'll be dangerous but, I think your brave o'noath, and I'll be with ya." Hagrid said to her one day. He had a large cow over his shoulder and was heading towered the forest.

He sat the cow carcass on the ground and in a mater of minutes what liked like a herd of giant horses with giant black bat wings on its back. "There beautiful Hagrid." Kiyoshi said in aw. "I knew you'd have an opresheat them fro there great beu'tey, I'm just sad that' you been so small an young _can _see em." Hagrid said. "Why is that Hagrid?" Kiyoshi asked. "They can only be seen by those how has seen death." Hagrid explained sadly. "Is that why there considered dangers Hagrid, because there connected to death?" Kiyoshi asked. Hagrid looked down at the tiny girl from the towering height, and blinked several times before breaking out into a smile. "You're really a smart one; most people would have hated em." Hagrid said. They handed back to the castle for lunch and when they were half way throw lunch Hagrid made a strange remark. "I don't know were the Kiyoshi belongs." He said. "What do you mean Hagrid?" McGonagall asked. "She is as brave as any Giffendoor and smart like any Raveclaw I've seen but see hangs around Severus o'lot so maybe she'll be a Sliveren, not tha there's anything wrong with that." Hagrid said. The others had to agree with Hagrid, Kiyoshi showed shins that she could go to any of the four houses. "Excuses me but I don't know what a Gryffindor, Raveclaw, or Sliveren is." Kiyoshi said. "They were da founders of the school alone with Hufflepuff." Hagrid said. Albus went into great detail abut the founder and Hogwarts. "Sliveren and Hufflepuff seemed to be highly underestimated and unappreciated." Kiyoshi said at the end of the expiation. "You are so right Kiyoshi, and because of that the students don't get along with students from other house." Albus said sadly. "What do you do to help them get along?" Kiyoshi asked. "We don't like to interfere." Albus said quietly. "Well something's you should interfere with." Kiyoshi said. After that lunch was quiet and nobody said a word after that. And after lunch Kiyoshi sat and watched Severus brew more potions in tell diner witch was quiet and then she went to bed. By the end of the week the lintier staff was there, and introduces. Kiyoshi spent many years at Hogwarts not even realizing that she would one day be a student there.


End file.
